


Answer Me

by Linna_Ai



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dalton Academy, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave tem uma pergunta para seu amigo Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer Me

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira fic/drabble oficialmente Sebofsky :celebrate: Espero que gostem! Ah, para entender melhor, devo dizer que, nessa fic sigo uma pequena ideia que eu (e outros por aí) tenho de que o Dave foi para a Dalton depois do epi 3x14 (depois de bem avaliado por sua psicóloga, claro, mas isso é detalhe pra outras fics, quem sabe? )

 

-Então você quer saber por que eu prefiro sexo casual de vez em quando a um relacionamento duradouro?  
  
-Sim, Sebby, e já tem uma hora que eu fiz a pergunta e você fica me enrolando.  
  
-Bem, eu acho que a resposta é obvia, não?  
  
-Não, não é!- Dave bufou, levando uma mão ao próprio rosto. – Se fosse, eu não teria perguntado. E não venha dizer que é pelos benefícios, já passamos dessa parte da conversa e, se fosse assim, porque não se “beneficiou” na noite passada na festa de fim das aulas?  
  
-Talvez porque eu já tenha ficado com todos que valham a pena em Dalton, o que, surpreendentemente não é um número tão grande quanto à maioria pensa... – Sebastian tinha uma expressão pensativa, olhando pela janela onde estava encostado, semi-sentado no batente.  
  
-Ai! Não todo mundo, a não ser que você me inclua na lista dos que “não valem a pena”, o que é bem possível... –Dave tinha os olhos fixos no seu livro de estudos, apesar das aulas estarem praticamente no fim e ele não estar realmente lendo aquilo.  
  
-Não! Não é isso... é que... Somos amigos, certo? Sexo casual só ia estragar tudo e, sendo sincero... eu não tenho um amigo há um bom tempo... bem, exceto... Mas eu arruinei tudo com ele... – e Dave não precisava perguntar para saber que ele falava de Blaine, sério, o que aquele baixinho tinha que todos queriam ficar perto dele? Bom penteado? Voz incrível? Passos de dança de tirar o fôlego? Tá, que seja, só agradecia por Sebby ter parado de citar o garoto. - ... e eu não quero arruinar tudo aqui, ta?  
  
-Sim... eu entendo...-E o tom de Dave pareceu um pouco sombrio ao dizer isso.-...mas se somos amigos, qual o problema de você me contar? Porque se não quiser ou te incomodar não tem problema, não estou te obrigando a dizer, eu só perguntei por você ter dito que seria sincero e ia falar caso não quisesse responder.  
  
-Ok, tem razão...- ele suspirou e cruzou os braços, encarando a janela.- Lembra que eu disse que meu pai era um grande advogado? Bem, é mais do que isso, também somos de uma família relativamente bem financeiramente, como muitos daqui... E teve um cara, há muito tempo, o idiota só queria vida boa, era um interesseiro dos piores...  
  
-Espera um pouco, você desistiu de relacionamentos por causa de um cara? Não que eu possa falar algo, mas, isso não é um pouco drástico...  
  
-Não interrompa, ta? – ele disse um pouco ríspido e fazia tempo que não o ouvia usar esse tom.- Desculpa, é que, não foi só um cara, foram vários, vamos apenas dizer que eu tenho um péssimo gosto para homens... mas, eu gosto muito de sexo, gosto _mesmo_ , não sei se vai conseguir entender sendo... sabe...  
  
-Virgem? Pode dizer, eu não tenho vergonha disso.  
  
-Certo, pois é, e eu não queria desistir de uma coisa que eu queria fazer e me cansei de me sujeitar ao que os outros queriam de mim... Pronto, é isso, pode me julgar agora...- ele disse como se não se importasse com a resposta do outro, mas sua voz tremeu quase imperceptivelmente.  
  
-Eu não vou. Eu acho que é um ponto de vista... eh, válido. E não parece tão drástico assim, a não ser que esteja decidido a não ter mais nenhum relacionamento, tipo, nunca mais. Porque, digamos que tenha alguém interessado em você e não no seu dinheiro ou coisas assim, você não daria uma chance? – Dave disse tudo olhando para as costas do outro, o tom leve, mas ameaçando quebrar.  
  
-Não sei...- ele deu de ombros, virando-se.- Talvez... se eu também estivesse interessado e soubesse com 100% de certeza que ele não é interesseiro, quem sabe? Faz tanto tempo...- ele observava o chão, tentando parecer casual na sua incerteza.-Mas já respondi demais, não? é sua vez, por que me pergunta essas coisas?  
  
-Por que eu estou.  
  
-Ahn?  
  
-Porque eu estou interessado em... você.- ele remexia as mãos no próprio colo, mas o olhar era fixo em Sebastian.  
  
-Mesmo?- Sebastian ergueu o rosto, sustentando o olhar caramelo-esverdeado do outro.  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Mas eu achava que você gostava do Hummel.  
  
-Eu gostei, sim. Mas decidi abandonar esse sentimento depois de... “você sabe o quê” aconteceu... foi uma decisão minha e apoiada pela minha psicóloga... e aí nós começamos a estudar juntos e viramos amigos e acho que algo mais nasceu disso, algo mais forte até, porque nasceu de um relacionamento mais profundo do que só de observar alguém de longe vestindo belas roupas...  
  
-Belas? – Sebastian franziu o nariz, fazendo uma careta.  
  
-Sim, Sebby. Bem melhor do que ternos e gravatas... mas isso não é importante agora, mas sim se você também está... bem, interessado... se não estiver não tem problema, eu quero continuar sendo seu amigo, certo? Isso eu nunca quero que acabe.  
  
Sebastian fez uma expressão pensativa, erguendo o olhar para o teto, pouco depois ele caminhou calmamente, indo sentar a direita de Dave na cama. Inclinando-se todo no lado do outro, o peso do corpo também, forçando-o a virar-se até ambos estarem sentados virados para lados opostos do quarto, as costas coladas uma na outra.  
  
-Acho que isso soa... promissor... podemos... tentar, sim...- Sebastian tentou dizer num tom neutro, mas dava para notar a mistura de insegurança e curiosidade ali.  
  
-Bom...- Dave falou baixo.  
  
E de algum modo, as mãos que estavam do lado para fora da cama se entrelaçaram e eles ficaram assim, nessa posição confortável por um tempo incontável.  
  
E quando se movessem seria para frente, para um futuro cheio de possiblidades. E viveriam isso não mais sozinhos, mas juntos.  
  
 _Pelo máximo de tempo que pudessem._  
  
 **The End.**


End file.
